The fight against Voldemort
by Sara Potter
Summary: Harrys 5th year. The fight against Voldermort continues. H/H to come in later chapters
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the talented J

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the talented J.K. Rowling

Authors note: This is more of my idea of what happened to the characters after the fourth book.

After the nasty meeting between Fudge and DumbledoreWhen He tells Snape that he knows whathe must do he presses the dark mark and is transported to the gathering of Death Eaters. He had told them a lot of lies before he could convince Voldermortthat he was on the death eaters side.

Hagrid and Madame Maxine were sent to see the Giants. He made them allies for Dumbeldoreand the rest of the people against Voldermort. The Giants came down from their hiding place and stationed themselves all around the country. The meeting between Hagrid and his mum had been quite tearful.

Sirius had been told to go to Remus Lupins house and stay low there until he had heard from Dumbledore. The owl from Dumbledore had told him to go to Arabella Figgs house (a/n here is a whopper surprise ok in the previous books the Dursleys next door neighbor Mrs. Figg would take care of Harry) were he saw Harry. Sirius had been there ever since.

Cornileus Fudge had finally realized he was wrong about Lord Voldermort till there was a mass muggle killing at a bus station. He had every ministry worker at the office fifteen hours a day. Fudge later put a article in the Daily Prophet warning everyone about the precautions they had to take.

Dumbledore finally managed to get the dementors out of Azkaban. They were set around wizard dwelling everywhere in the country. Dumbeldore, stationed at the ministry, did everything in his power to let the restrictions on DADA classes lifted so the students could defend themselves against Lord Voldermort.

A/NAnd I think I will leave you guys here for now stay tuned for more of the series. In The next part I will stage a fight between the ministry and The Evil Lord Voldermort. Flames will be accepted if you tell me why. R/R.


	2. Off to Hogwarts

The Fight against You-Know-Who Part two

The Fight against You-Know-Who Part two

Disclaimer: all the characters belong to the talented and gifted J.K. Rowling. Accept a few that you won't notice.

A/N This is part two of my series called the fight against you-know-who. Please Read and review love to here what you think about it. And well you know were we left off at and if you don't you need to read the first part. I'm going for a more narrative point of view.

Ron, Harry and, Hermione were all back on the train to go back to Hogwarts. They were discussing the return of Voldermort. " I just can't believe he is back. I mean don't you think it's weird that after thirteen years of peace he is just back all of the sudden. I mean come on, it's not like it ever stopped, he is worse than ever." Said Ron. "Well" began Hermione " We had to of known he was coming back we all knew he wasn't dead. It had to happen sooner or later. Then Harry began " I have to agree with Hermione Ron"

Later in the carriage on the path to the school they were trying to comfort Neville Longbottom."Well be safe with all the teachers around."Said Hermione. "But, but what if he comes through a window" "We all know he won't Neville", Ron had kept saying over and over again. Then Harry spoke up "He won't break in. We all know that Dumbeldore is the only wizard that Volder- oops sorry you-know-who was ever afraid of" 

Harry knew he almost finished what was almost a disgusting swear word in the wizarding world. Everyone was so afraid of Voldermort that they wouldn't say his name. So far Harry know of one other person that called him by his proper name. That of course was the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbeldore.

All the sudden the long line of carriages came to a stop. This meant only one thing. They were here at Hogwarts getting ready to start the new year. They would be in their fifth year of Hogwarts. This meant they were all old enough to become a prefect. Harry, Ron and, Hermione had all received their letter with their school list. They were meant to meet with Professor Mcgonagall after the sorting.

They were all sitting down at the Gryffindor table when the first years came walking in with Hagrid. Hagrid was Hogwarts gamekeeper and teacher of the Care of Magical Creatures class. He was also one of Harry's favorite adults. Hagrid had recently come back from a trip in the mountains were he visited the giants.

Then Professor Mcgonagall got up and put a stool with a hat on top in the center of the stage. Harry knew this was the Sorting Hat. This hat would sort all of the new first years into one of these four houses. Ravenclaw for the smart, Hufflepuff for the hard workers, Slytherein for the ambitious, and Gryffindor for the brave people.

Then the sorting hat began a song.

When I was but brand new

The founders of this school

Put some magic brains in

Me so I could sort you when

They were long gone. But 

Before we start I'm here

Sing a song.It goes a 

Little like this.

Well start with Ravenclaw,

This house is for the smart

Little witches and wizards

Here.

Then on to Hufflepuff the

House for the handworkers.

In this house those who work 

Their hardest are prized beyond

The rest.

Now we go to Slytherein were

The ambitious are the best

In this house the ambitious

Will have the best of lives.

And last but not least we have

Gryffindor among those the

Bravest are better then them

All. 

Well that's all folks for this 

Old hat I'll see you next year 

For the next of the great sortings.

With that the song ended with a round of applause. Harry was wondering who would be the next line of Gyffindors when. "Augustus, Bill" was called by Professor Mcgonagall. Then all of the sudden the nervous looking child walked to the Ravenclaw table after the hat Had Yelled Ravenclaw. The Sorting ended when "Woodlawn, Craig had become a Slytherin. Harry thought if little old Craig had known that Slytherein turned out the darkest Wizards.

Authors Note: I promise it will get better in the future, but most beginnings of stories are boring. I am sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. If you something that comes straight out of the book and I misspelled it please point it out in your reviews!!!!!!!!! Please Please Review! And please read my other story it is called "Never Had A Dream Come True" It is Cho's thoughts after Cedric died and yes it is a Songfic but it is not poorly written!!!!! E-mail me if you want my address is on my profile!!!!!


	3. Prefects, and strange talks

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and I have promised to give them back to her in good condition, so be careful when you play with them.

After the Sorting had ended the gold plates around the table suddenly bagan to appear with food. Everyone was eating and chatting happily. When the feast had ended Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Parvati Patil went to see Professor McGonagall in the empty Transfiguration room.

"So I see you have all gotten letter that you are going to become prefects." Said Professor McGonagall.

"She makes it sound as if we don't have a choice." Sniggered Ron. "Ow!" exclaimed Ron. "What was that for?" This question directed tworads Hermione, who had obviously nudged Ron in the ribs. 

"Pay attention then." Hissed Hermione right back at Ron.

"Your duties are," continued Professor McGonagall as if she hadn't heard two of them, "To take points away from anyone or anybody making disruptions."

"That doesn't sound to hard." Thought Harry. Just then another voice popped up in the back of his head saying, "You never know." Then the first voice asked "Am I the only person that has conversations in their head?" "Most likely," answered the second voice. Harry shook himself from the conversation as Professor McGonagall dismissed them.

"Mr. Weasley will you please stay back a moment?" Asked Professor Mcgonagall.

"Uh yeah, sure, whatever." Ron said

"I wonder what that was about?" Harry asked Hermione once they were out of earshot.

"I dunno." Answered Hermione as she watched Parvati enter the common room ahead of them.

"Wow this is a first," exclaimed Harry "The know it all Hermione Granger doesn't know something! I think your braking history today!" 

"Harry Potter if you know what is good for you you will shut up right now!" Excalimed a very red in the face Hermione.

Back in the Transfiguration where Ron and Professor McGonagall were, there was a very grave conversation between the two.

"Ron, Professor Dumbledore an I have had a very serious talk, and we both have agreed to to ask you to help us watch Harry and Hermione. Well as you know you-know-who is after people who have muggle parents. And it is no big secret that he is also after Harry.

"Yeah O.K. whatever you say Professor McGonagall." Said Ron for lack of other better words.

"Alright you can go now." Said the professor.

As Ron walked back to the Gryffindor common room he wondered how this year at Hogwarts was going to be with you-know-who ou there doing out there doing who-knows-what at this very moment. Oh well he remembered the saying from Hagrid, "What's comin' will come, an'll well meet it when it does." 

Authors Note: This is the third part in the series I don't know how long the series will be yet. And because I am extremely nice I will give you a sneak peek into the next part, Hermione yells, Harry and Hermione almost kiss, and they get called to Dumbledore's office. Now please use the pretty box at the end of the screen and review!!!! 


	4. Yelling and Almost Kisses

Disclaimer: All character belong to the amazing author of the HP book J

Disclaimer: All character belong to the amazing author of the HP book J.K. Rowling

A/N And the votes are in who well the romance go on between a lot of you are going to be really mad at this but it is really good I promise. Well that is all I have to say. 

Ron entered the common room and found Harry and Hermione in two chairs by the fire. As they saw him they went quiet. He sat down in a chair by them. After a few moments Hermione piped up and asked, "What did she want?" She said it in a very quiet voice.

"She wanted to tell me to watch out for you two."

"What? Does she think that we can't take care of ourselves? What does she take us for? We're not a bunch of idiots you know!"By this time the whole room was staring at her. "What?" she snapped at them.

Ron looked really hurt, almost as if Hermione were mad at him but she wasn't. Then suddenly he got up and went to the boy's dormitory. 

" Oh no I didn't mean to snap." Hermione buried her face in her hands.

"It's alright he'll come to his senses by tomorrow." Harry said hoping that this was right. Hermione looked so sad. Harry was starting to feel bad for Hermione. 

"It's all my fault, he didn't do anything."

"You were just mad it's understandable." Said Harry as he knelt down to look at her face. Then before he knew what he was doing he had closed his eyes and his head was moving towards Hermiones. They were just about to kiss when all the sudden Professor Mcgonagall burst in the door. The room quieted down instantly.

"You two follow me." She said while looking at Harry an Hermione. Hermione instantly blushed. They got up and followed. While walking down the corridors Hermione reached for Harry's hand and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I wish I knew." Was all Harry could say. He tightened his grip on her hand as he said it. He knew that they had reached an understanding that didn't need words. Then he knew were they were going.

"This is the way to Dumbledores office." He told her. 

"I hope everything's alright." Said Hermione.

"For some reason I don't think everything is OK."He told her.

Then they reached the entrance to Dumbledores office. Professor Mcgonagall said the password and they started climbing the staircase to the office.Then they saw a fairly old man sitting at a desk.

" Oh hello. Thank you Minerva could you please get me a sandwich?" As he said this she silently left. Harry and Hermione took to chairs and were each squeezing the others hand really hard. "Well," began Dumbledore "there has been an attack right outside of Hogsmeade. And we feel that special arrangements made for your own safety would do you both a lot of good. This means that the two of you will have the same teacher all day, and will be escorted to the great hall and your house. There will also be guards put in front of the entrance to your house, and magic will be put on all the windows."

" Um Professor are we the only two that have this arrangements?" Asked Hermione. 

"Yes we feel that you two are the only ones who are in immediate danger."

Then Harry asked, "Who will this teacher be?"

"Well I feel you will rather like our choice, we have gotten Professor Lupin to teach you. You two are to be at the Portrait Opening at 8:30 precisely where Professor Lupin will escort you to breakfast. Minerva is back and she will take you two back.

A/N Well I think I will leave you here for now. Coming up in the next part Ron will laugh at Hermione and Harry and then will feel really bad about it. We will have the first day of Lupin. Everyone will think it is cool that Harry and Hermione have Lupin only but H/H are really scared And that is all I'm telling you. Now if you don't mind use the pretty blue box at the bottom of your screen and review.


	5. Of Real Kisses and Classes

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Well I pretty much told you what was going to happen at the end of the last part. So here we go.

Harry entered the boy's dormitory to find Ron sitting there with a big grin on his face. "So" Ron began "What happened between you and Hermione?"

"Nothing," Harry felt like he lying even though he wasn't. "We got called to Dumbledores office right after you left."

"Why'd he call the two of you down there?"

Harry spent the next half-a-hour explaining everything to Ron. Ron thought that it was totally cool that Harry didn't have any classes with the slytheirens and that they had Lupin all day long. Harry had to remind him of why all this was happening then they both went to bed without another word.

The next morning Ron got up quite early, but he didn't go to breakfast he found a chair facing away from the staircase. He waited he turned around about every five minuets to see who was up. Then once when he turned around he saw Hermione at the bottom of the stairs, he also Harry coming down the other set of stairs. When Harry reached the bottom Hermione and him kissed.

Harry and Hermione, while holding hands, turned around to leave. As they were walking they noticed that Ron had been watching the whole time. Hermione went about as red as a tomato, and Harry looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

Then all of the sudden Ron started laughing hysterically. The thought of Harry and Hermione was absolutely hysterical. 

"And you said nothing happened last night." It was all too much for Ron. He couldn't stop laughing.

"Look said Harry (whose ears were as red as Ron's hair) nothing happened. And what's so stinking funny.

"Nothing," said Ron meekly.

"Fine let's go then." Said Harry in a rather demanding voice. Ron followed 'the couple' making fake gagging noises all through the common room.

The trio headed out the portrait to see a much better taken care of Lupin. They chatted happily all the way to the Great Hall. There was a big surprise when they reached the Great Hall though.

When they had reached the Great Hall it went completely silent there was an extra teacher. _Why was there an extra teacher?_ Harry could here that question being asked throughout the hall. He couldn't help but grin at the fact that he was one of two students who would have Lupin as a teacher.

During breakfast Harry and Hermione were trying to figure out were they were going to have the 'special classes'. They quickly finished their breakfast and waited for Lupin to come get them.

"Well I guess you two have been wondering where we are going to have our classes?" Asked Lupin. "We are going to be having them in your common room. Now a couple of your subjects are going to be mostly out of you book because we can't have them in the common room." As he said this they reached the portrait whole. 

The day went by rather smoothly. They had started out with potions. Harry and Hermione liked the subject much better now that Snape wasn't teaching it. Then they had moved on to Care of Magical Creatures, which was mostly out of the book. Harry missed Hagrid a lot though. Then they had lunch in the common room with Lupin not wanting to attract that much attention. Then they ended the day with Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, where they studied (and experienced) some dark Hexes.

Later that night Harry and Hermione stayed in the shadows of the common room. They didn't want to attract too much attention to themselves. There were already rumors about why they had to have the same teacher all day long. Ron wasn't talking to them since that morning. They didn't know why so they left it to him to sort out. They went to bed that night with a kiss at the staircases.

A/N Well I think I was rather nice leaving you at that ending. Most authors usually leave us hanging on a cliffy. Well I'm nice so I won't. Anyway in the next part we will find out what's bothering Ron. (Could it be jealousy)? Hormone will get a **VERY DISTURBING **owl. AND I'm very sorry if you think that I'm putting to much fluff in because it will help the story later on. And I'm sorry if you didn't like the Ron laughing part I've had a wee bit too much sugar tonight (I ate a chocolate sundae while writing this story.) _'Hangs head in shame.'_ Anyway part 6 will come tomorrow.


	6. Suprises, Suprises, Suprises

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Well you'll find out what happens when you read the story so read it.

When Harry woke up he went straight down to the common room. When he got down there he found Hermione crying in a chair. He also noticed before quickly running over there that she had some sort of letter clutched in her hand. 

Harry got over to Hermione and asked her what was wrong. She didn't do anything. Finally after moments without a response Harry asked again. This time she didn't say anything but she stuffed the letter in Harry's hand.

Harry quickly started reading the letter. It was a very brief letter simply stating that Lord Voldermort had set Hermione's house on fire. As Harry continued the letter he found out that Hermiones parents hadn't been hurt since they weren't home the night that it had happened. The letter said that Hermiones parents were going away for a while and wouldn't be able to contact Hermione. The letter told Hermione to go to Professor Dumbeldores during lunch.

When Harry had finished the letter. He sat for a minute thinking about what to say to Hermione. Finally he started by saying how sorry he was for her. Then he said that he would always be there for her. Then finally as in some way of letting Harry know that she was listening she turned around and started crying on his shoulder. Harry couldn't think of anything else too do but hold her.

When Hermione had regained control of herself (which took some time) she and Harry went through the portrait hole to meet Professor Lupin. Professor Lupin muttered to Harry "What's wrong with Hermione?" It was real obvious that Hermione had been crying for quite a while.

"I'll tell you later." Was all Harry said in answer. 

In breakfast neither Harry nor Hermione talked to anyone. They did not even talk amongst themselves. Later after they had eaten breakfast on the way back to the common room the three were chatting very lightly When Lupin decided to ask the question. 

"What's wrong Hermione?" Asked Professor Lupin.

Then Hermione began to explain everything to Lupin. By the time they had reached the common room Hermione had burst into tears again. So instead of starting classes right away they had to wait for Hermione to calm down again. They waited for half of the subject time for her to calm down. Even still they finished early because all it was, was bookwork. So they played chess until it was time to start on Charms. This however took up the whole class time.

Then it was time to go to lunch with Dumbledore. So the three of them started out the portrait hole and down the corridors. In order to get to Professor Dumbeldores office from Gryffendor you had to go past the entrance to the Great Hall. When they went past the Great Hall there was a big commotion. Scribbled on the doors was magical gold writing. It read, "The Light will not defeat the Dark again, never again will the Inforcer or the Loyalist foil the Great Plan again."

"Oh no, we have to get to Dumbledores, and fast!" Said Lupin and they left immediately. 

A/N OH NO CLIFFHANGER. Tomorrow's chapter will be called revelations. Harry and Hermione find out a lot in tomorrows chapter. Ron will **HAVE TO** forgive and forget in order to live. And a real big shocker that will involve Albus Dumbeldores past sorrows and regrets. Use the blue box and review please!


	7. Revalations

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing except the plot. And please be nice to the characters I have to return them to J.K. in good condition! A/N Part seven in my series called the Fight against Voldermort.

When Professor Lupin and the other two got to Dumbledores office and told about everything that happened all he did was call Ron to his office. When Ron got there he started muttering to himself incomprehensive word that no one else could hear. No one dared to interrupt. Finally he began.

"Well those words relate to a very old prophecy. The prophecy called "The Battle of Light." Godric Gryffindor himself wrote the prophecy. In the prophecy it states that the Light will defeat the Dark. The Light meaning good wizards, the Dark basically meaning Lord Voldermort and his followers. Some people in the room shivered at that name. I think in another way the Light means you Harry. Also in the prophecy it states that there is a Reinforcer. I believe the Reinforcer is to help Harry with spells and such. And I also believe that the Reinforcer is Hermione. Another part of the prophecy is the Loyalist. The Loyalist is another person in the prophecy who will help Harry by being loyal to the cause at all times. And he will always have faith in Harry. I also believe that the Loyalist is our friend Ron here.

"What does all this mean?" Asked Harry.

"Well the prophecy says that there will be a final battle between the Light and the Dark were the three will defeat the Dark side once and for all. Also in the prophecy the Loyalist is a Fire thrower. The Reinforcer also has one of the of the best inner-eyes in history. Yes that means you are good at divination Hermione." He quickly added seeing the look on Hermiones face. "Of course they will need training in these areas of magic.

"Then Professor Lupin spoke up. "When is this battle going to be?"

"I don't know yet. Although we should be able to find out in a couple of days after Hermione has had a little bit of training. Well we are going to have to begin training tomorrow. And there is one more part of the prophecy but I think I will tell you that later. So you may all go back to your classes now. And starting tomorrow you will be staying with Professor Lupin, Ron. I will inform your teachers."

Then as they got up Ron started to apologize to Harry and Hermione for being a jealous little prat. He also quickly stated that he didn't like Hermione as more than a friend he was just jealous that Harry had a girlfriend. Harry said it was O.K. and Hermione also agreed.

After the other four had left Albus Dumbledore got up and went to his cabinet and took out his Penseive. He then drained extract thoughts from his head and put them in the bowl of silvery liquid. His latest thoughts consisted of a 16 year old Voldermort. Albus himself had taught him. This was one of Dumbledores regrets. Dumbledore believed in never doing something if you know you were going to regret it later in your life. This way Dumbledore had very few regrets. One of the few regrets that he did have was that he ever taught a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle.

A/N Well in the next part we are going to learn the missing part of the prophecy. This part of the prophecy will be really weird for Harry and Hermione. And a few other people will join in training for a few different reasons. And another couple will blossom from it. And that will result in a sister story after I am finished with this one. Please Please Review!!!!!!


	8. Draco?

            Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but you have no idea how much I want them to be mine. (Especially Harry!) Authors Note. Yeah I know It's been along time but I have had summer cross country practice since the second week of May And Coach Rose nearly killed me a couple of times. (Literally. I fell off ledges and into creeks and a lot worse.) Anyway I'm back with the next chapter. SO enjoy!!!

                                                                        Chapter Eight: Draco?

            Harry, Hermione and Ron met in the common room that morning before breakfast. They started talking about who they thought would be the students that they were to work with.

"It's probably going to be some smart Ravenclaw." said Ron.

            "Oh, so are you saying that I'm not smart enough compared to some stuck up Ravenclaw?" retorted Hermione.                    "

"Uhh uhhh no." stuttered Ron.

            "Good." snapped Hermione. Right then a breathless Ginny showed up beside them.

            "Did Professor Dumbledore tell you guys that I'm having special classes with you," Ginny didn't even get to finish her sentence before Ron exploded.

            "WHAT? How could he? It's way too dangerous! I can't believe him."

            "Ron get a hold of yourself!" Screamed Ginny.  "I can handle it. Besides whether you want to admit or not you know I can help. I know some things from the diary that will be very useful."

            "Ron," said Hermione very gently, "You know she's right she can help us a lot."

            "Yeah" said Harry, "And we need all the help we can get at this point."

            "Yeah whatever." Replied Ron. It was probably a good thing that right then Professor Lupin spotted them and came over to talk to them.

            "We aren't meeting in the common room anymore because we have a person who will be working with us who isn't in Gryffendor. 

            "Who?"  Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione asked at once. To bad Hermione didn't have her divination skills yet because then she would've had the sense not to ask.

            "Draco Malfoy," He answered him. He probably figured they were going to explode so he continued. "I know that none of you particularly like him, but he is very much against the Dark Arts. Plus like Ginny he has insight on You-Know-Who _and_ on his followers. You probably know that his father tells him everything. His father has no idea that Draco does not want to be a Death Eater. Which is very good because that means when he is old enough he can be a double agent. I expect all of you to be civil towards him. It wouldn't hurt if you guys even became friends with him. He doesn't have any _real_ friends, you know. Anyway after you finish breakfast get your stuff and go to the front entrance." Before the four could say anything Professor Lupin left.

            "Wow. Who would've thought that about Malfoy." Said Ginny. "You know I think he's right maybe we should get to know Draco." That was enough to shock the other three into silence. Just then they reached the Great Hall where they hurriedly ate their breakfast.

            After they had finished eating the four of them went to the Gryffendor tower to retrieve the things they would need for the day. They then met in the common room before heading on their way. When they got to the front entrance nobody was there. That didn't last very long though. 

            Soon enough appeared Draco Malfoy out of the shadows. For once in Draco's life he didn't know what to say. So he said in very shy manner,"Hi. So I guess I am here to help you guys out."

            Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were all speechless about what to do now that Draco was acting so… so… nice. They were all remembering hundreds of times when Draco had been very nasty with words. Ron was first to recover his wits. "Who are you, and where have you hid the real Malfoy?" Asked Ron.

            Draco merely replied with a straight-to-the-point answer. "Since I suppose you have already talked to Professor Lupin you should know that I am really not a Death Eater. Nor do I practice any sort of Dark Magic. I merely follow my so-called Father figure's wishes so that I can help you… the good guys."

            Ginny was the first to answer to that, with a shy smile. "I believe you, Draco. I'm very glad you are here to help us." The rest seemed to come back to their wits just then. They all shook their heads in agreement. 

            "I'm glad for any help you can offer. As for the past I am willing to put tat behind us now." Said Hermione in one of her you-better-follow-my-lead tones, which was directed at Ron and Harry. Everybody there knew that the main point was directed more to Ron than Harry.

            Harry got the hint first. " Yeah, I guess we should call for a truce for the time being and put our differences aside."

            Ron finally got the idea that he was supposed to join in the peace-making thing also. Through forced teeth he made the following statement, which was a very big break-through for Ron: "Yeah I guess Harry is right. Who knows maybe I can even start to like you."

            Before Draco could reply Lupin came up behind them. "I hope you guys have worked your problems so we can start our lessons now." Although Draco had never replied to Harry, Hermione, and Ron's statement all five of them knew they were going to get along just fine.

            A/N It took me forever to get it done but it is finally done. Chapter 8 is Done!!! I will start work on chapter 9 A.S.A.P. Before I start though I would love to get some reviews!!! Love always, Sara Potter roxy_chick228@hotmail.com


End file.
